hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Demons and the Dogstar
Demons and the Dogstar is the tenth episode of the second season and the twenty-third episode overall. Summary Peter recuperates at home. At The White Tower, Roman takes care of unfinished business and Norman has a final confrontation with Olivia. Plot Roman and Peter have a whole load of bodies to clear up after the massacre at Roman’s house while Miranda and Destiny get through several huge bottles of bleach inside, and the nanny cries over her dead partner, the butler. Miranda mention the baby’s dead stare which everyone ignores and Miranda decides she hates them all for pulling her into the murder world. Destiny tries to clam the moment by pointing out they’re all alive. Miranda isn’t reassured, she’s surrounded by monsters and being hunted by killers – Destiny seems pretty impatient and Roman’s reassurance rings very hollow. Peter appeals to her being needed and they put her on the sofa with a spiked drink to settle her down and get her out of the way. Everyone has moments – over Nadia being the target all along, Roman saving Peter, etc etc. Everyone leaves except Miranda and Anna, the maid – and Miranda offers comfort Anna still hates her then starts lactating blood. Roman goes to the Institute and Johann is a little annoyed. Johann seems to know more about the attackers than Roman though – since he knew about Francis dying. Johann agrees to help – so long as Roman stops interfering. Norman finally goes to attack Olivia, doctoring her medicine cabinet with anti-coagulants which upir hate. He’s there when she gets out the shower and standoffish – which Olivia adds to her list of things she’s been doing wrong as an Upir. She goes on to lay out all the things that are going to change – how she’s going to be noble and inspiring fighting cancer, how she’s going to be a better mother, a better girlfriend, better everything (including a better woman which is something to unpack later) – and Norman scoffs at it all. And then viciously describes what will happen to her as she faces the side effects of the drugs and the cancer advances and then throws in that he knows she’s an Upir. She tries to appeal to him but he shouts her down – he’s also not going to try and kill her. He thinks watching her die slowly from cancer will be better. He leaves and Olivia seems to go from tragic to angry. At the Godfrey institute, Shelley and Prycilla discuss her funeral arrangements with Johann and double check the kid she met will be looked after. Shelley lays down and Johann starts the drip that will slowly kill her. Prcyilla can’t bring herself to stay for it But Norman storms into The Godfrey Institute to ask what’s happening with Shelley and Johann explains what they did and Norman is incensed; calling Johann a cunt much to Johann’s shock. He, of course, blames everything on Olivia – which Johann has to protest since Prycilla is actually Olivia’s cure for cancer – a cure she decided to forgo for the sake of Shelley. Norman wonders about maybe Olivia using Prycilla but then hears what they plan for Shelley – he and Johann run to Shelly’s side but she’s already dead. He hurries to save her with drugs and a defibrillator set to over 9,000 – to bring her back to live. Alive, Shelly looks at her bandaged hands and cries – asking why. But, good thing she is back because Olivia has decided to snack on Pryshelly after all. Looks like Norman broke her temper badly. And now she’s off to find her granddaughter. Destiny returns to Roman to find Miranda has gone to the doctors – she looks around and finds a bottle marked “post natal nutrition” but when she tastes it she has a vision of the Godrey institute and a snake. Miranda goes to the doctor he explains everything away as just fine. Until he starts explaining more and makes it clear something sinister is up. Earlier in the season, Miranda mentioned selling blood to get by – and that blood sample allowed the doctor to get her DNA and decide she was just what Nadia needed. He was the one who arranged the road crash that got Miranda to Roman’s. He plans to leave with Nadia and Miranda but Olivia arrives and starts to fight him off. She scratches him to find that he has scales under his skin. He seems to be just as strong as Olivia – as they fight Miranda grabs the baby and runs – into Anna outside. Anna who blames Miranda for everything. Both Anna and the doctor originally seem to be winning. Before Nadia turns her death gaze on Anna – and Olivia kills the doctor – and adds a snarky line to his corpse. Roman, Norman and Johann gather around Shelly weeping over the body of Prycilla. Norman is back to hating Olivia again. Miranda calls Roman to tell him all about everything including that she thinks Nadia is the source of the dreams. Peter is crashing at Destiny’s place. The drug dealer guy has found him. He holds Peter at shotgun point and demands he strip – as he did his own dealers. Peter strips – then fights – but Destiny comes in just at the wrong time and becomes a hostage. Which leaves Peter with one option – shapeshifting. Destiny tries to stop him – but he just tells her to kill him afterwards, to keep herself safe. All such considerations end when Andreas shows up with a silenced pistol and kills the drug dealer. Everyone goes to The Godfrey Institute, Shelly is so distraught the guards try to subdue her (which doesn’t work) and Johann ends up drugging her. Nadia amuses herself exploding monkeys, which makes Miranda rather stressed and run – to where nobody knows, not even Roman (who is joined by Peter and Destiny). They start looking for her – and Olivia is also hiding in the building. Olivia and Norman run into each other – he stabs her with the hypodermic, but doesn’t depress the plunger and she rips out his heart. She also sends a little text to Michael using Norman’s phone that she’s going to hunt him down next. Miranda is heading to the roof and Roman and Peter use dream vision to guide them with Destiny to the roof as well. Miranda blames herself and her demon milk for changing Nadia into a monster. Miranda starts bleeding from her eyes as she steps to the edge. She tells Nadia she’s going to see her real mother – then jumps off the edge holding the baby. As she falls she releases the baby. And both of them are caught by an unknown flying creature. Leaving Roman, Peter and Destiny stunned without words. Olivia is on the ground on the outside of The Godfrey Institute looking at the creature but not as surprised as the others as if she knows what he is. Dr. Arnold Spivak flies off. The season closes with a video of Olivia singing a love song at the karaoke bar in episode Hemlock Diego's Policy Player's Dream Book. Cast Main Cast *Famke Janssen as Olivia Godfrey *Bill Skarsgård as Roman Godfrey *Landon Liboiron as Peter Rumancek *Madeleine Martin as Shelley Godfrey *Kaniehtiio Horn as Destiny Rumancek *Dougray Scott as Norman Godfrey *Madeleine Martin as Miranda Cates *Joel de la Fuente as Dr. Johann Pryce *Vivienne and Jacqueline Gimenes as Nadia Godfrey Recurring Cast *Demore Barnes as Michael Chasseur *Luke Camilleri as Andreas Vasilescu *J.C. MacKenzie as Dr. Arnold Spivak Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes